King and Dragonheart
by DisShattered
Summary: It's been five years since Yami lost to Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel. Almost everyone has moved on, until a disturbance erupts in the sands of Egypt. Prideshipping and other ships here and there. Will probably have dark content at some point. - Update 04/01/2018 -Returned- *04/09/18: I just got back from a convention. Update will be soon.
1. The King

This takes place five years after the Ceremonial Duel.  
Yugi and the gang have all since moved on from everything that had happened when they were kids.

* * *

A high-pitched beep started to resound off of the walls in the small bedroom. Trying to ignore it, a small form wiggled under the dark covers. As if he could escape inside of his own mattress somehow. Alas, he knew it was pointless. Tri-coloured hair slowly rose up, glaring at the beeping sound. His violet eyes glazed over the alarm. It read, 6:00am...in the fucking morning...  
The form rose up and lightly touched the top button, silencing the beast. He yawned and walked over to the mirror rubbing his eyes.  
Yugi Muto was a short young man in his early twenties. He had once been known as "The King of Games"...well kind of. He glanced over to his desk where you could see a paper mache of the Millennium Puzzle he once wore. To this day, he still missed the Pharaoh's voice booming in his head. He felt lost, almost empty without the spirit. He wondered if he would ever feel normal again. Yugi rubbed his head and got dressed, trying to shake off the forthcoming depression before it sank in. He buttoned on a light purple long sleeved shirt and shrugged on some jeans. He left his room and went down to the dark, empty game shop where he lived and worked.

After he graduated, Yugi and his friends had tried to stay in touch. Tried to keep up with each other. Though they weren't kids anymore...Half of them went off to college, others still followed their dreams with Duel Monsters. Yugi had stayed behind...his grandfather had passed away just a year ago, leaving the game shop to his only grandson. It was lonely here...but it felt normal.

Yugi sighed turning on the lights and going to unlock the front door. He grabbed a broom and went for outside.  
There was a brisk wind that greeted him, causing Yugi to shudder. Fall was fast approaching. He smiled, his friends visited every winter...that was something to look forward to.  
The young man started to sweep the front of the shop, ignoring the brisk air kissing at his skin. He didn't even notice the limo that had been parked outside the shop. Let alone the brown haired figure that stepped out of it upon seeing Yugi open the shop.

Yugi stopped sweeping once a long shadow covered his form. He looked to see none other than the head of KC, Seto Kaiba. He leaned his broom against the door to the shop and crossed his arms. He hadn't seen Kaiba in...well years. The man all but disappeared after the Ceremonial Duel...  
He still did business with KC, his shop had become quite popular since it was run by "The King of Games". Kaiba never stopped by though. If anyone from the company did, it was his younger brother, Mokuba. The boy was in his teens now and handled most of the business with game shops and releases.  
Yugi managed a smile and waved awkwardly.  
"Kaiba...um..long time no see?"  
The man huffed in response and crossed his arms. He took in Yugi's appearance.  
"I guess you really were two different people..."  
His voice was rough, just as it had always been..though it took on a certain sadness. Like he was disappointed in something.  
Yugi caught on to this and raised an eyebrow. He felt uncomfortable being stared at.  
"Um..you mean Ya..um..Atem right?"  
Yugi was fidgeting with this awkward encounter. He wasn't sure what to say to the man. Or what he wanted for that matter. Kaiba rolled his eyes suddenly realizing he was making the other uncomfortable. He took what looked like a Duel Monster's card from the front of his jacket and held it up next to Yugi's form. Showing a confused face he squinted once Kaiba turned the card to face him.  
It was a Monster card named: The King. He looked it over multiple times trying to understand what he was seeing.  
It was a tan young man sitting on a throne. He had tri-coloured hair and was adjourned with gold and ancient Egyptian robes. It was Atem. There was no denying it. Yugi looked up at Kaiba wondering what to say. Why would be a good question. Why why why the fuck why.  
Kaiba cleared his throat.  
"I came here to see if the card was made correctly...but as I can see even after all these years you don't resemble him worth a shit."  
Yugi raised both of his eyebrows wondering still, why? He looked down at the card again, he almost wanted to ask for a copy. Even of just the image itself. It was a picture of his dear friend that he missed so much. But why make one...that one word kept echoing in his mind, why?  
"...Kaiba...wh"  
He was cut off by the other turning on his heel and going back to his limo.  
"This is just a project I've started. Though, that's none of your business. Mokuba will be by later to discuss the new products from KC."  
"Kaiba...but..can I get a...wait."  
The man stopped momentarily before getting into the limo.  
"Can I just have a copy of the picture..I don't know why you made it but..."  
"I'll print one out and give it to Mokuba."  
Yugi couldn't get another word in before the door closed leaving him alone. He looked from the departing limo to the game shop and shook his head. Why.

Kaiba got into his limo swiftly. The driver immediately pulled off without question. He knew where to take the man. Back to his work so that he could get on with his day.  
He leaned back massaging his temples trying to get over what had just happened. He then took a card out from the front pocket of his coat and stared at it.  
The King card looked right back at him. His unmoving crimson eyes seeming to bore a hole into Kaiba's mind.  
"Why."  
It was more of a statement than a question. Kaiba had spent the last few years making himself as unavailable as possible. He couldn't stand the fact that his rival was gone. The fact that a less than deserving version of him roamed around with what Kaiba believed to be Atem's title.  
He didn't that Yugi had beaten him. It was bullshit. His free hand balled into a fist at the thought.  
How dare he enter his life and leave without his permission. Pharaoh or not...Kaiba sighed pocketing the card again.  
What was the point. Atem was thousands of years old; from an entirely different time period. Why Kaiba couldn't get over the Egyptian's death...he couldn't comprehend.

Deep in the forgotten tombs of Egypt, a dark skinned golden haired man was pushed up against a dirt wall by a taller, paler, long white haired man. The shorter bit his lower lip.  
"Bakura you have to try and be quiet! If Ishizu comes down here we are both dead!  
The taller shrugged leaning in to nip at the smaller male's neck.  
"For the love of Ra Marik calm the fuck down? She hasn't been down here in ages. I'm not going to be in Egypt forever you know?"  
Marik didn't have time to argue once the other continued to nip down to his collarbone. A slight moan escaped his lips sending chills down both males spines. They didn't even hear the hurried footsteps down the dirt pathway.  
"Oh my Ra! Marik! Bakura! You know what, I don't have time for this!"  
The two males suddenly flinched. Bakura leaned up looking as innocent as possible; while Marik's cheeks kept an unnatural red hue.  
"Uh um...Ishizu..what brings you to this old tomb..."  
Ishizu rolled her eyes and ushered them to follow her.  
"We have a problem. Something has risen in the desert. We are trying to keep the public away for now but I'm not sure what to make of it! Come quickly, and please try not to set off any ancient traps!"  
The two didn't ask any further questions as they hurried after Ishizu.  
What does she mean something has risen? What has happened?

* * *

Alright so, like I explain on my Profile; I have always been a para and novella roleplayer.  
I've never written a FanFiction before so this is my first one.  
I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time. In the future I may have someone edit the stories if people are actually reading them.  
Just as well, please review! Especially if you want me to continue the story.  
I have no intention of stopping anytime soon and reviews will tell me that people are actually reading and wanting more.

Updates will also depend on my personal life and how many people are reading. I live writing and if its wanted, it will appear more quickly.

Until next time. xD


	2. Shattered Gold

I'm not going to have super long notes before every chapter. So just bear with me for a second. Already making the second chapter; I have a lot of plans with this series. I can already tell you though, it's not going to be short….however I will absolutely finish it. I have people in my personal life making sure that happens so no worries there. Alright, that is all.

* * *

The click of a keyboard could be heard through the ghostly office. There wasn't much in there aside from a large glass desk in the middle; a large window directly behind. There was some type of plant in the far left corner, most likely fake since it seemed perfectly fine with no care taken to it at all. There were two black leather office chairs in front of the desk, and that was it. The CEO may have been the type to boast his success; but in his own personal space he could just about care less.

The man sighed leaning away from his computer for a moment. The sun was finally starting to set on this long day. He had been working on the new equipment progress for Duel Monsters. Unfortunately he had the joy of working with one of his rivals, Pegasus, in this entire process. The emails from that man were nothing short of unprofessional. Kaiba sighed, he was sure that guy had some screws loose.

Without his awareness, Kaiba's hand had gone to the front pocket of his long coat. Fingering it open he once again pulled out the one of a kind "The King" card. His deep blue eyes stared at the unmoving figure. It almost felt like the card was judging his every move. He moved his thumb across it, his blue stare not breaking eye contact. That is, until the door to his office slowly swung open. Kaiba's eyes peered up while still holding the card to see his little brother slowly entering the room. He smiled closing the door behind him.

Mokuba was no longer a child. He had grown into a very useful young man in his teenage years. Just as Kaiba did; he balanced school and work without conflict. The younger smiled warmly at his brother and approached the desk. He didn't ask about the card. Mokuba had seen it every so often in his brother's hands and knew that if it was something he wanted to talk about, he would.

"I've finished for the day Nii-San. Though, I haven't gone to Yugi's yet. I was saving that for last if that's alright? I haven't seen him in a while and we were going to just hang out a bit."

Kaiba just nodded. He pocketed the card and opened a drawer in his desk. Pulling out a blue folder he handed it to his brother.

"He asked for you to bring that when you stopped by. Make sure you give it to him."

Mokuba nodded taking the folder. He could tell his brother was off. Though, he wouldn't press him. Kaiba had been off for a good long time now. Ever since Yami had….gone home. He wouldn't even duel anymore. He just always made an excuse or said that whoever it was wasn't worth his time. Even Yugi, Kaiba gave him one shot…and he wiped the floor with the guy. Mokuba stepped around the desk and gave his brother a hug, He would never admit it, but he could tell he needed it. Kaiba just half smiled and hugged him back.

"Since it's a Friday I may not be back tonight. You should try and enjoy a day off tomorrow as well…"

Kaiba just nodded.

"I don't have any meetings planned until Monday, so I will see. Be careful and text me when you get there."

Mokuba nodded to his older brother and bowed before leaving. Grinning ear to ear he ran out to his driver and told him where to go. He had grown to be good friends with the tri-coloured man. He had missed playing games with us brother, and Yugi seemed to help with that.

Kaiba just shut down his computer and sat back in the darkness of his office. Free time was something of a problem for him these days.

The winds in Egypt started to pick up as the sun kissed the horizon. A dune buggy raced across the sands uncaring for the time of day. Preparing for this trip had taken enough time. Rishid was driving the vehicle, Ishizu in his passenger seat. In the back sat a very confused Marik, and Bakura. Around them were four more vehicles of others that aided in protecting Egypt's culture. It had taken some time gathering everyone, but it was worth it considering what they were headed to.

Ishizu gasped at the sight once it finally came into view. A wall the size of a skyscraper had risen from the desert. It was thick, and seemed to be made of nothing but sand. Millions of hieroglyphs seemed to be covering it. All in a dark mud-like brown. The vehicle halted within walking distance as Rishid and Ishizu jumped out of the buggy and half ran to get closer. Bakura and Marik followed. Marik's eyes widened once they finally stopped.

"What in the name of Ra….."

Bakura shook his head not having an answer for the blonde. His eyes then caught a glint of something in the sands.

"Hey…shine the beams over there!"

The team that had come with them had already been setting up large structures for light. Once instructed, they shined them towards the direction Bakura pointed. Ishizu gasped leaning down to pick up a piece of shattered gold. Her wide eyes turned to Bakura.

"This was the Millennium Ring….its' in pieces…."

Rishid pointed out towards the structure.

"Look! There's more, they're everywhere."

The group went one by one around the area. Sure enough there were shattered pieces of the Millennium items everywhere. Flabbergasted, the group slowly made their way closure to the large structure. At the base, something seemed to be on the ground...Marik pointed directly at it.

"Shine the beams!"

Once shone the entire group was speechless at the site. There on the ground was a bleeding man in ancient Egyptian robes. He had gold jewelry across his lightly pale skin showing the rank of a Pharaoh. It was no mistaking it; the tri-coloured hair gave him away immediately. It was Atem.

Ishizu and Rishid ran over to the wounded Pharaoh. Rishid moved to help him up as the crimson red eyes opened slightly. His voice was just as it had been. His voice was deep; with confidence to boom out for the entire crew to hear. Though, it had a weakened crack to it. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"I….I won….I beat..."

He trailed off as his arm slowly rose up. He grasped onto the chain around his neck holding the Millennium Puzzle. It shattered at his touch, sprinkling the ground with broken pieces of gold. He fell into Rishid's arms then, unconscious. Marik ran over to touch the gold from the broken puzzle. It was the real deal alright. He just shook his head at his sister not knowing what to make of it. Bakura cut in, breaking the silence between the groups.

"What did he win?"

Ishizu shook her head just as a booming sound shook the group to their knees. The skyscraper of sand was going back into the desert; and it seemed to be trying to take everyone with it. In a panic everyone scattered. Equipment fell and broke apart; screams could be heard in every direction. Running to the buggy, Atem was put down quickly in the back as Bakura and Marik jumped in to keep the Pharaoh in place. Ishizu and Rishid got to their seats and revved the engine, bolting away from the scene. Glancing back Marik saw a few of their crew being dragged into the sands by the pull. It was like quicksand...he had never seen anything like it before. Backs bending backwards, the echoes of bones breaking, shattered limbs. Blood stained the unforgiving desert. With specks of gold and bone everything soon was silent. Not a trace seemed to be left behind has the buggy left the scene.

The group was silent until the vehicle hit a road again. Ishizu gasped, the sudden level ground breaking her out of her thoughts. She glanced back at the unconscious Pharaoh between Marik and Bakura. Rishid broke the silence.

"I'm taking us to a hospital. Do not fear, this is one we can trust. They will help without asking questions."

No one replied; they all just watched the Pharaoh in shock. They all thought the same thing; all they had were questions.

Yugi looked up and smiled as Mokuba entered the game shop.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming by today."

The teen just smiled.

"I thought we could hang out for a bit. Kaiba's been….you know."

Yugi nodded. Oh he knew too well. That man had acted specifically weird this morning. Mokuba pulled out the folder and handed it to him. Confused he opened it. Inside was a portrait sized photo of "The King". His eyes couldn't stop staring at it. Such a dear friend seemed so close…but was so far away. Mokuba shuffled. He hadn't peeked inside the folder; he valued his brother's privacy. That didn't mean however that he didn't want to see what it was oh so badly. Yugi looked up and smiled. He turned the photo around seeming to understand the curiosity.

"Is that….Yami?"

Yugi chuckled laying the photo on the counter.

"Looks exactly like huh…from his time anyways. No, it's just a copy. I am glad Kaiba decided to share it with me though. I'll probably make copies for the gang if you want one."

Mokuba nodded as a smile spread across his face.

"That must be what's on that card he keeps looking at."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Does he look at it a lot?"

Mokuba bit the inside of his cheeks realizing he probably said a little too much. He was saved however when Yugi's phone started to go off. Scrunching his eyes in confusion at the late night call, Yugi picked it up reading the Caller ID.

"It's Marik?"

Yugi answered the phone as Marik just went off. He could barely understand the man; he was talking much too quickly. Was he also half speaking in Egyptian?

"Hey, hey! Slow down I can't understand a word your saying!"

He could hear some shuffling on the other end as another voice came over the line; it was Bakura.

"Get to Egypt. I don't care how, but do it now!"

"Has something happened?!"

"Jus..hey! Your gonna brea"

Just like that the line went dead. Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"Um…Mokuba I have a favour, could you call your brother?"

* * *

Alright, well that's it for that chapter. I'm hoping that most of them can be a little longer but we are just getting into the story. Hopefully this is something most of you can get into. I know I'm excited to continue. Just thought you needed a little more than the prologue.

As always, please review if you want me to continue. That is what really tells me people are interested. See you all soon with Chapter 3!


	3. Waiting Game

The room suddenly illuminated with light as rhythmic buzzing broke his thought process. The brunette glanced down at the flat screen with reserve. He knew Mokuba was with Yugi right now. He couldn't think of any liable reason that his brother would be contacting him at such a late hour. Normally the two just played games until passing out. Mokuba would return home either late at night or in the early hours the next day. His finger paused above the light. It faded in and out as Mokuba's name flashed across the screen. Sighing Kaiba picked up the device. He slid his finger across as the screen extended. The phone was slightly cool being pressed against his ear. No noise came out of his mouth. The answer would be enough at this point. Yugi could be heard in the background asking if he had answered.

Mokuba's fingers had been slow to call the older Kaiba. He rarely called his brother unless it was an emergency. This seemed serious though. Without any real details to provide he wasn't sure if they should even try to call. Mokuba was nervous at first unsure of what to say. Part of him had hoped that Kaiba wouldn't have answered at all. His brother must have gotten impatient though as he spoke up first.

"What is it Mokuba?"

Kaiba didn't sound angry or irritated. Those were emotions he tended to save for other people. Instead his tone was more tired. Pure exhaustion at this point. Mokuba didn't answer right away. He seemed to be trying to figure out the words with Yugi on the other side. Kaiba could hear the whispering; it sounded like scratching in his ear.

"You know I don't like it when you're evasive. What is it Mokuba?"

Now he was getting irritated. Mokuba found words from somewhere. The call was dripping with anxiety as his brother tried to find the perfect words to relay the urgent situation. Urgent even though they really had no clue what was happening exactly.

"We need to get to Egypt…There is an emergency of some sort. We couldn't really understand what that situation is….But I know it was important."

"No."

The answer came before his thoughts did. Why on Earth would they just fly out to Egypt on a whim? There were things to do and deadlines to be met. He wondered if alcohol was a part of this little façade. Either on his little brother's end or Egypt's. Marik and Bakura were there…foolishness had to be involved. Panicked shuffling resounded on the other side of the line; more whispering. Kaiba sighed as Mokuba came back on sounding a little more desperate.

"Nii-San please…Yugi is panicked. This isn't a joke something is definitely wrong. Ishizu and Rishid are involved somehow as well…Please?"

Kaiba sighed. Pressing his index finger and thumb against his temples he thought about the situation. Those two were less likely to be pulling a prank. Egypt though? He couldn't believe the words that formed in his throat. Long legs ached as he left his chair. Grabbing a long black coat, he shrugged it on with the phone sandwiched in-between his neck and shoulder. The buckles strapped onto the coat made a slight clinking noise before falling into place. The elder brother started to make his way out as his answer ended the conversation.

"Meet at the lot. Don't make me wait."

The line clicked off then as Mokuba gave a thumbs up to his friend. Yugi offered a nervous half-smile as his mind wandered over the possibilities. He had hopes of course as to what the emergency was. At the same time though that could be an entirely different problem. If it was Atem…then why was he here? Would if something had gone wrong? There weren't really any good reasons that Yugi could come up with for the emergency in Egypt. Especially not if his dear old friend as involved.  
The two made their way out of the game shop after Yugi locked up. He had to change the sign to read 'Pardon the Inconvenience – Out of Town'. His grandfather had to be rolling in his grave at that. Right as a major release was coming too.  
The care was too small to hold the stressful anxiety surrounding Yugi. Mokuba seemed to be somewhere between excited and curious as he texted on his phone rapidly. Probably work; needing to let everyone know not to expect either brother to be present tomorrow. Yui glanced over while fidgeting a button loose on his shirt.

"Do you think everyone is okay?"

Mokuba glanced up. The sheer amount of concern on his friend's face made him place the phone down. The negative thought had occurred to him; but the young Kaiba never let the bad overcome his intentions. He being able to do that had saved them multiple times with the company.

"I'm sure they are. We heard everyone's voices right?"

That was true. Yugi sat back trying to seem more relaxed. He had barely noticed when the vehicle came to a stop. Outside the tented windows of the climate controlled car it was still quite windy. A white jet sat peacefully in the center of a large concrete lot. Other flying vehicles were off to the side out of use. On the side was an intricate KC; signaling their company. Kaiba was out front with attention on a phone screen. Probably apart of the messages Mokuba had just sent out. Yugi scratched the back of his neck nervously as they approached the taller man.

"Thank you so much brother. I owe you one!"

"Yes, you both do."

Yugi's sheepish grin only stabbed at Kaiba's nerves. He followed the two into the jet as the engines started up. Taking a seat in the back, Kaiba glanced out of the window with no expression to offer. The two other males awkwardly sat at the front and turned to each other. Their conversation was hushed as not to bother the older Seto. Not that it worked terribly well, he was already on edge about the entire situation.  
Egypt…the last time he was there…Kaiba took out the card still lodged in his front pocket. Thoughts of the afterlife ghosted through his mind. The card went back to its spot almost as quick as he had brought it out. This had nothing to do with the Pharaoh. It couldn't have. The man was at peace in his afterlife. Even though he left nothing but turmoil and memories in this one.  
The clouds became neighbors as the jet soared through the sky. It was quiet; even though the wind rushing past them would disturb any poor bird flying nearby. Kaiba wasn't sure of when he dosed off. A gentle tan hand touched his shoulder accompanied by a deep voice.

 _"Wake up…"_

Dazed his eyes opened slowly. The feeling of a strong hand was replaced by his brothers pale slender one. A familiar face smiled at him as he yawned.

"Wake up, we're here Nii-San."

Sand whipped at their bodies the second they left the protection of the jet. The sun reflected brightly off of the white sands that hugged every inch of their surroundings. The three shielded their eyes as they made their way quickly to a vehicle close by. Rishid sat in the driver seat; looking extremely nervous. He called over the sands. A white cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth and close to his eyes to shield from the sands.

"Windy today, my apologies. Thank you so much for coming!"

Kaiba sat in the front. Yugi and Mokuba got into the back. The vehicle sped off. Plastic was in place of what normally would be car doors. Buggies like this normally were open to the environment. Easier to get around in the desert. Kaiba leaned back on the worn leather seat.

"Going to tell us why we needed to come?"

Rishid glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. Marik must not have explained very much. They were in a frenzy when the call was made. The Egyptian kept his eyes on the road as the two in the back leaned closer to try and hear the conversation.

"I think it would be better to show you…Words escape me this day."

That didn't ease anyone's minds. Yugi sat back picking at the skin on his fingertips. The drive took longer than anyone could stand. It was even worse as their destination came into view; a hospital. The vehicle came to a halt and Yugi rounded on the driver.

"Who is hurt?! What is going on?!"

Mokuba nudged his friend out of the buggy giving him a look that read: calm down. Rishid wasn't sure of what to say to any of them. His silence cut into their nerves like knives. Kaiba followed the group in silence. Part of him wondering why he was even here in the first place. A panicked Ishizu waited for them right inside the sliding doors.  
The hospital was mostly empty. Every once in a while someone would pass by with a clipboard. The building was fairly new in a not so busy town. It wasn't large or anything impressive. One level and about ten rooms. None of this did anything to calm Yuig's nerves. They were sitting in uncomfortable chairs that seemed both too large and too small as they waited to be told why they came out here in the first place.  
Kaiba was getting more impatient by the second. Truthfully they had only been there for about three minutes. Mokuba had sat Yugi down who looked like a nervous expecting parent. He may only be in his twenties but the years were showing now more than ever. None of them were children anymore; Mokuba was the closest and he barely scraped by as that. Ishizu seemed to try and find any words. Rishid was silent, the man had sat down and crossed his arms. Words had escaped him the night this all started for them. The others were just now coming into the situation that they now called reality.

"It's hard to really start anywhere…"

Ishizu's hands were shaking. To her relief, Marik came to her rescue. Smiling awkwardly at the sand dusted visitors. A comforting hand rested on his sister's shoulder as he motioned for the group to follow.

"None of us can really say anything. It would be better to see this; trust me."

Trust Marik. Kaiba almost left right then and there at such a ridiculous statement. No retort came from his lips though. His own curiosity poking a hole at this point. The group made their way through a short hallway. The last door had a doctor holding a clipboard on the outside. He was speaking to a nurse in hushed tones. The nurse hurried off while avoiding eye contact as Marik nodded towards the closed room.

"How is he?"

The doctor's name tag read Dr. Gregory. This hospital was small and normally only had one doctor in the building at a time. He was elderly with gray hairs poking through dark black strands pulled into a tight ponytail. Keys jingled causing Yugi to jump slightly. Everyone was on their last strand of sanity. Especially the visitors who hadn't been given any strand of information. Kaiba watched as the door opened slowly. Dr. Gregory entered first; everyone else piled in behind him. He couldn't breathe. Kaiba froze at the entrance as Marik went in to stand beside a seated Bakura. Yugi ran to the bedside where a low lit overhead lamp illuminated a tanned skinned form. It had been a long time since two sets of tri-coloured hair shared a space. Dr. Gregory flipped through a few charts on his clipboard. Unaware and uncaring of the shock resting in the elder Kaiba's soul.

"He's unconscious. Alive but…we are waiting on test results to find out anything else. I have a few more rooms to check in on. I'll be back in a few."

Dr. Gregory almost ran right into Kaiba as he tried to make his way out of the room. The pale man just moved silently to the side. Eyes boring into the figure laying limp in the hospital bed. Mokuba seemed to be the only one to find words. Standing behind Yugi he tore his eyes from the form to meet Bakura.

"How is this possible?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. Only thing he said was that he won…"

Bakura had bags under his eyes and spoke as if any word could be his last. A dead silence filled the room as everyone's eyes remained on the Pharaoh. Marik kneeled next to Bakura's chair, a slight shake in his voice.

"The millennium puzzle completely shattered when we found him. There was this wall of sand with hieroglyphs all over it…everything crashed down before we could record anything. We have no idea what's going on or why he's here."

Atem looked out of place in the hospital bed. Cuts and bruises lined his arms. Needles and tubes going every which way while a machine beeped next to him. Kaiba's entire body had been paralyzed. He couldn't move himself from against the back wall by the exit door. Part of him wanted to run and the other part wanted to beat the living shit out of the man. Answers were something he desired. When he desired something it needed to happen at his command. Situations where he had no control were something he didn't know how to process or even handle.  
Yugi smiled. His hand gripping around the Pharaoh's limp one. Tears tried to jerk at his eyes but he blinked them away. Regardless of the reasoning he was just happy to see Atem one more time. It almost had to be a dream. Yugi fought the urge to go and call all of his friends to tell them who was laying here in front of his eyes. Mokuba smiled as well. The reasoning couldn't be great but at the same time it was like they had time traveled. Back to when he was just a little kid watching everyone duel around the realms. Yugi broke the silence. His voice always being the one of reason to level any dire situation.

"Well…we'll just have to wait for him to wake up and fill us in won't we?"

* * *

Note: Wow, it has been such a long time since I have been able to update. I am extremely sorry for the delay. I'm not even sure if people are still wanting this story published.

I know there isn't really any great excuses but I did move twice, my schedule at work changed three times in the middle of receiving a promotion. Things have been crazy. I never meant to stop updating this story. My deepest apologies go out to everyone who was waiting on an update. I plan to be more frequent on this site.

See you all soon! xD


	4. War

Hours seem to crawl by as the group shifted into different spots and positions in the small hospital room. At times someone would leave and come back with food or coffee. Kaiba did not leave his spot. It was almost as if he was scared that if he did, Atem would disappear. Mokuba had approached a couple different times. Trying to get his brother to eat or at least sit down. The younger would just be shrugged off while he mind tried to process the situation. This had to be a dream right? Maybe even a nightmare in some ways.

Dr. Gregory came back briefly to see that nothing had changed with Atem's condition. The tests had brought nothing to light either. Only that he had a few cuts and bruises and was a little malnourished. Once he woke up he would technically be cleared to go. This didn't sit right with anyone in the room. Rishid was right though, they wouldn't ask any questions. There was no way for the doctor to understand that this was not just some guy who they found passed out in the desert. Atem had done multiple unexplainable things in the past. This one may actually take the gold.

Ishizu yawned, leaning in the corner of the room her body was finally starting to give out. Glancing around the room she saw that everyone was about at that point. Reaching over, Ishizu nudged Rishid's shoulder. He glanced up with half lidded eyes and nodded. Stretching, the woman stood straighter. Her voice sounded foreign in the room that had been silent for hours.

"I think it would do all of us some good to get some sleep. We have plenty of room at home. Dr. Gregory will update us as soon as there are any changes in his condition…he wouldn't want us to be pushing ourselves like this…"

Yugi wanted to protest but couldn't after hearing the last part. His eyes grazed over the slightly larger form and nodded. Ya…Atem wouldn't want this she was right. Marik and Bakura got up first. They had been there since the beginning as well and had no fight left in them. They followed Rishid out of the room as Yugi squeezed Atem's hand one more time. Mokuba smiled sympathetically as his friend struggled to turn away.

"Scared he won't be there when you turn back around?"

"You have no idea."

Yugi sighed letting go of his old friend. He forced his legs to move as they followed behind Ishizu. Kaiba hadn't moved to follow them. Instead the man actually moved to take Bakura's seat next to the hospital bed. Mokuba whispered that he would be right there before turning to approach his brother. The elder Kaiba looked weary and stressed all at the same time. The teenager chose his words carefully.

"Nii-san…you should come as well. He isn't going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

That tone of voice was non-negotiable. Mokuba nodded smiling at his brother. Walking around the bed he turned the man and wrapped his arms around his back. Moving away the younger brother shrugged off Kaiba's coat to lay it on the back of his chair.

"I'll bring you food when we come back. Call us if anything changes."

Kaiba just nodded while staring at the Pharaoh. The sound of the door closing barely registered to him. It's not like the room was noisy before anyways. Not much had changed by anyone leaving. Since they had gotten here Kaiba had only seen Atem in here. His eyes narrowed. How could he just lay there and freak everyone out like this. An explanation was definitely owed at this point. Hadn't they; no hadn't he waited enough at this point? Leaving without barely saying goodbye…Kaiba yawned leaning back into his chair. That wasn't exactly fair was it? No it wasn't. He didn't like rambling but that seemed to be the only real solution at this point. Atem wasn't giving any suggestions of course.

Sleep overtook him without any apologies. The chair wasn't comfortable and the room was slightly too cold. Exhaustion is something everyone deals with at some point. Pushing yourself to the limit only works for so long. Dreams didn't come to him; it was just darkness. The kind of darkness that made you feel like you weren't sleeping at all. Like you were aware that you are sleeping and nothing exists around you. Floating through a void; waiting to wake up.

" _Seto?"_

The voice was familiar and warm. Kaiba moved towards it. It had been so long since he heard that voice. Light entered into the darkness. Melting away the walls of his sleepless sleep to reveal a tan arm in front of his eyes. Kaiba's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times trying to remember exactly where he was. The man froze, someone had said his name. Last he checked he was alone in this room with the unconscious Pharaoh. Eyes flashed open to see that he had crossed his arms onto the edge of the hospital bed and laid his head to rest. Everything felt stiff and uncomfortable. A kink in his neck made his head slightly hurt. Kaiba glanced out of the corner of his eye to see dark crimson eyes staring back.

The chair flashed back as Kaiba jumped from his seat. Metal clashed onto the ground making him wince from the sudden noise in the small room. Atem was watching him, he was awake, was real. The man's phone had fallen to the ground. A slight crack could be seen across the screen. It had a yellow light blinking on and off to signal that a message had been received. Kaiba's mouth hung open in shock. It really wasn't a dream then? Or maybe this was the dream. Maybe he finally lost it…

"Seto I am actually here."

The confident voice read his mind like a book, like it always did. Kaiba tried to compose himself. Picking the chair back up off of the ground he opted to not sit back down. There was no way that he could be contained right now. Cursing he looked over his now cracked phone. The message was from Mokuba. They were on the way about five minutes ago. It was already mid-day. He slept that long?

"Are we still in Egypt?"

Another question. Kaiba's eyes flashed up as he pocketed his phone. Atem was looking at him. Asking questions…If anyone should be asking questions it was him. Then why didn't he? Why was this dialogue in his mind instead of out in the open? He struggled to find words as he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Yes…yes we are. You were found…you won…?"

It almost seemed as more of a question to himself instead of the Pharaoh. Atem nodded and looked down at the needle in his arm. There was so much to explain. Not enough time in the world to even explain it. Kaiba took a step so that he was right next to the bed. A cautious hand reached out to touch Atem's jaw. He really was here.

"Seto?"

The door flashed open and Kaiba removed his hand immediately. Yugi ran into the room to throw his arms over his old friend. Everyone else piled into the room with smiles immediately on their faces. Ishizu excused herself to go find the doctor. Atem had winced from the sudden attack. The needle pulling at its entrance point. Yugi heard the slight gasp and released the man.

"I am so sorry. Kaiba how long has he been awake?!"

"I…not sure…"

Mokuba could see the zombie appearance of his brother. He passed him a coffee that had extra expresso shots put into it. Just like when he pulled all-nighters for work. Yugi stepped backwards, he couldn't get rid of the smile across his face. Dr. Gregory reentered the room with his clipboard. Ishizu went to stand off to the side.

"How are you feeling?"

Atem thought for a moment. It was hard to answer that question. So much had happened in the last week that his mind was going at full speed.

"Dazed mostly. But otherwise fine."

The doctor nodded turning to Rishid and Ishizu.

"I'll get his papers sorted. We didn't find any abnormalities so he should be good to go."

Kaiba finally lost it. He grabbed the front of Atem's hospital gown and yanked him to the side of the bed. Yugi and Marik called out. Everyone else froze with shocked faces. Atem was calm. This was to be expected at some point. He wasn't sure if it would come from Marik or Kaiba; Kaiba had won.

"What the fuck is going on?! You owe me an answer!"

"Um…Nii-san…."

Kaiba broke his glare to see his little brother looking partially scared of him. Mokuba hadn't looked that young in a long time. Sighing he released the Pharaoh who kept his eyes locked on the brunette.

"He's right though. I owe all of you an explanation."

Atem released his hold on Kaiba's eyes then to address the entire room. This was an incredibly long story and he needed to find a way to shorten it at least a little. His hand combed through tri-coloured hair as he tried to find a starting point. All eyes were on him. No pressure was felt in his mind. It was more so wanting to be sure that they all understood what was going on.

"It's all very complicated; as I am sure is obvious. It actually began the moment that I returned to the afterlife. I was restless, my spirit struggling to find peace with my friends and family. It was paradise, a realm among Gods. It never settled with me though.

I realized that I was watching your realm more than my own. My close friends were becoming concerned and went to speak with the Gods without discussing with me first. Gods do not like thinking that anything is more important than themselves. I was brought to questioning. They were angry that anything could be seen as more wanted than paradise."

He paused for a moment; grabbing at his thoughts and memories. The room was hanging on my threads here. There was more, and they were ready for it.

"They had questioned why I would miss a life of such confusion and turmoil. That I had finally been laid to rest as is the way for all who walk the realms. Everyone must die eventually. I didn't have an answer for them. It was difficult to explain that in the time I lived with all of you that I started a new life. One that was entirely separate from that of the past. It felt as if that life was cut short.

The Goddess Hathor sympathized with my plight. She petitioned a deal for me to be able to be at peace with my mind. I did not understand this at the time. Others did not agree with her. Sekhmet immediately denied any assistance with my restlessness. We had broken the too many rules back in our times with the Millennium Items. Sekhmet felt that we should actually be paying for this; instead of living in paradise.

That was when the fights began. Gods against the departed souls. Some felt that for too long humans walked all over principals and rules only to be in peace for all of eternity. Others felt that one cannot fault a human for we are impure and imperfect. I refused to allow them to take everything away from those I loved just because I was restless. One should fear the wrath of a jealous God…I challenged Sekhmet to a duel. If I were to win then they would leave the departed alone and things would return to normal. In the case that I lose I would take responsibility for the turmoil. I would be banished to nothingness for all of eternity. Sekhmet had taken this deal.

This duel did not sit well with Ra. I had the upper hand and believed that it would all be over soon…but it was interrupted. I am still not sure of exactly what happened at that point. The Gods went into a frenzy. Departed souls ran as far as they could as the Gods erupted into their own war over right and wrong. I was caught in the middle. Flashes of light exploded in every direction. The next thing I knew I was falling then rising through sand. None of it made sense…"

There were still so many questions to be answered. It seemed not even Atem fully understood the gravity of this situation just yet. Bakura broke the silence. Compassion showing in his words and expression.

"You aren't even sure why you are here then…Or why the Millennium Items were shattered…"

Atem shook his head.

"I am sorry…I do plan to find out though."

"Battle of the Gods…"

The words sounded strange in Yugi's mouth. This was his childhood all over again. None of them knew what was happening or what even to do. One thing was for certain though, they would do whatever they could to help him. Marik crossed his arms while inspecting a piece of dirt on the tile. Glancing up he sighed.

"Well, looks like we have a mission then? Where do we start?"

"He needs to rest first! We will start by bringing him home with us."

The men flinched at Ishizu's tone. Sure, they were about to start on something that could potentially kill all of them. The woman was by far more intimidating than the realization that they were going to join the war among Gods. Kaiba was tapping his side impatiently. That wasn't enough of an answer for him. The pharaoh didn't seem to have anything else right now though…that would have to do then. Irritation overtook his mind. The man grabbed his jacket and threw it onto the bed. The heavy fabric draped across Atem's form as the Egyptian looked up with a puzzled expression.

"I'm tired of this room. Get up and let's go."

No one argued. They did need to get out of here. As for the clothes no one had really thought of it. Atem shouldn't walk around in ancient garbs in todays' world. A nurse entered providing the release papers. Ishizu signed for Atem as the needle was taken out of his arm. She checked his vitals one more time before wishing them a nice evening. Atem got out of the bed slowly. His vision had blurred slightly from the movement. He had been out for quite some time. The back of the medical gown was open. The room cleared out so that he could partially dress in private. Once the door opened Ishizu promised to get something on him that fit as soon as they could. Kaiba's jacket was far too long on the Pharaoh. He followed everyone out of the building. A child in the waiting room pointing at him and Yugi saying something about 'twins'. If they only knew the truth.

The buggy was cramped with everyone together. Rishid drove again with Ishizu at his side. Marik and Bakura opted to get a taxi seeing that the four-seater would not fit everyone. Kaiba grabbed Atem's shoulder pulling him back just as Yugi got into the back.

"We will get a cab as well. Mokuba send me the address."

His brother obliged as he sat next to Yugi in the vehicle. Glances were exchanged, someone wanted to ask why Kaiba would ride with Atem. The man's behavior had been nothing less of erratic though. As long as he didn't throw down a duel in the middle of the street they didn't feel the need to intervene at this time. The buggy drove off as two taxies pulled up. Kaiba and Atem got into the last one. The brunette instructing the driver the address listed on his cracked screen. They could as well just follow the taxi holding Bakura and Marik. Atem's eyes were watching him again. Kaiba glanced at his phone to see emails stacked from Pegasus and the company. Multiple meetings and deadlines were missed today already. This was going to be a pain in his-

"Did I do something to you?"

The deep voice echoed in his mind. Kaiba glanced at Atem for a moment before returning his attention to his phone. There wasn't enough time in this car to even break the surface of that conversation. No, he technically didn't do anything to Kaiba personally. Even though his entire departure had felt like a personal attack. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Atem that though.

"Seto?"

"No."

Conversation was difficult. Atem sat back and glanced out of the window as Kaiba half-assed his replies to his subordinates and Pegasus. 'Family Emergency –had to leave town short notice'. No way in hell the man would buy that. Kaiba wouldn't give him a choice right now though. There wasn't enough words in his vocabulary to explain what in the fuck was happening now.

The vehicles stopped outside of a small ordinary building. Kaiba paid the taxi through his phone before exiting the car. Yugi immediately ran up to Atem and smiled. Standing next to him he noticed that they were the same height now. His eyes beamed joyfully. Everyone piled into the small home as Rishid and Ishizu went to go find clothes for Atem. Bakura and Marik piled on a giant chair while Mokuba sat on the floor next to a coffee table. Kaiba remained standing near the exit. Yugi couldn't hide his excitement. Sitting on a couch next to the very man he used to share a body and mind with.

"This is unbelievable. You look exactly the same!"

"And you have grown considerably. It is good to see all of you as well."

Atem finished his sentence, eyes resting on Kaiba's. Rishid broke the staring contest as he shuffled through clothes in his hands.

"I'm not sure what will fit. I found some of my older clothes, you're smaller than me…here."

Atem accepted the bundle in his arms and nodded his appreciation. Rishid then led him to a spare room that had more than obviously been cleaned before their arrival.

"Ishizu said you can stay here if you want. It's safe. Marik and Bakura stay just above this building. This room was just cluttered anyways."

"Thank you, your friendship is greatly appreciated."

Rishid nodded before closing the door behind him. This was still unbelievable. He joined Ishizu in the kitchen to help with preparing food for everyone. Atem unbuckled Kaiba's jacket and laid it onto the bed. The clothes were all a little large but they would do for now. He tied on a pair of black sweat pants and pulled a faded blue shirt over his head. Just as his shirt went down the door to the room reopened. Atem turned to see Kaiba closing the door behind him. A clicking noise signaling that it was now locked.

"Seto?"

It seemed he was saying his name in question constantly in these last few hours. Kaiba moved across the room in one quick stride. He grabbed Atem's shoulder and shoved him against the wooden frame of the bed. They froze in place, staring at each other. Atem was confused but didn't want to say anything to trigger the man. Kaiba could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Eyes wide; he hadn't been ready for Atem to leave his line of site just yet. Panic had overtaken him in the living room when the Pharaoh left.

"I am still here Seto."

He always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. It bothered the absolute shit out of him. Kaiba released Atem for the second time today. Grabbing his jacket from the bed he made for the door. His hand paused above the lock. Turning his expression was numb.

"For how long?"

It was a question but was delivered as an accusation. Atem didn't have an answer for him though. He didn't even know how he got here in the first place. The lack of answer disturbed Kaiba as he unlocked the door. Leaving the room in a hurry Atem remained against the wooden frame. His heart had skipped a few beats. Yugi peeked his head around the door frame smiling. A look of concern grew as he saw Atem seeming to be lost in thought.

"Yami?"

The Pharaoh looked up and smiled. Moving from the post he felt the smooth flooring under his bare feet.

"Come, tell me how you and everyone else have been."

Yugi beamed.

"I don't even know where to start!"

* * *

Note: As proof of how sorry I am I went ahead and typed up another chapter. I hope it's good!

-I just now realized the irony of me updating on April Fool's Day. I never liked this holiday. So no, it's not a joke that I am back. I am really trying to stick around this time. Writing is a passion and I truly hope that I am doing justice to continuing this fan-fiction.

[Edited for typos]


	5. Statements

Atem followed Yugi into the living room. Kaiba had sat on the other empty chair next to Bakura and Marik. Atem smirked as he sat on the couch next to Yugi. Those two had become close it seemed. It wasn't unexpected though. Though, not a lot surprised the Pharaoh at this point. Yugi started to go off. Speaking quickly with excitement to fill in his old friend. The game shop was thriving. There was a touch of a sad tone when explaining that his grandfather had passed away. It wasn't on foul terms now, which was all that any of them could have hoped for. Tea had remained at their High School. Becoming a teacher and role model for young girls who wanted to get into dueling. She was determined to show that it wasn't just a man's world. Joey was currently in college to become a doctor. Caring for his sister had showed him how much he enjoyed the process of seeing someone progress. He wanted to help; to make a difference in the world. Tristan went in an entirely different direction. He had went to college to get more into a business setting. Kaiba's success always hit his nerves. He wanted to be just as successful. Tristan had met a girl out one night and next thing he knew he had a baby in his arms. There was currently a wedding underway.

Mokuba had become a nicer version of his brother in high school. Taking on responsibilities with the company at full speed. His grades were perfect. Rishid and Ishizu worked together at the museum to preserve ancient Egyptian artifacts. Their brother Marik worked more closely protecting the ancient tombs. Some weren't even released to public knowledge yet. Bakura seemed to roam. Teaching classes from time to time on Ancient Egypt. He would volunteer most of his time. Yugi paused to glance over at Kaiba. The man didn't seem like he was ready to explain anything about his life. Mokuba cut in smiling; his brother wouldn't give him attitude.

"Nii-San is still the CEO. Working with Pegasus mostly for new ideas in dueling. Currently we are creating a new event based off of Ancient Egypt actually. I've been in close contact with everyone here for help on the project. We want everything to be as accurate as possible."

Kaiba shot a glare at his brother. That was more information than what was needed. Yugi beamed then getting excited out of nowhere. He spoke before he could consider the consequences.

"I've seen one of the new cards. It looks exactly like you Yami!"

Mokuba's eyes widened. They couldn't even compare to the expression currently plastered on Kaiba's face. Pure murderous intent streaked his normal stoic expression. Yugi swallowed nervously while leaning back against the couch. Atem broke the uncomfortable silence with laughter. His voice booming in the room of stressed adults.

"I'm sure it will be a fantastic game. We will have to test it out won't we?"

Atem stole Kaiba's attention then. They stared at each other from across the room. That was exactly what the man wanted. He felt the most alive when dueling the Pharaoh. Nothing had been the same since he had departed. No one compared to the man when it came to the game. His sheer passion and strategy was more addictive than drugs. Their moment was shattered by Ishizu calling everyone in for dinner. The entire situation was extremely strange. Everything was too normal at this moment. Like Atem being there was just another day. The Pharaoh hid his stress well. Knowing that at any moment everything could change. That they did not have the answers that they needed. Everyone could be in danger at this very moment. He hid it all behind a smile that could fool thousands. Kaiba on the other hand did not hide his emotions well. He was reserved and irritated. This entire scene was a complete joke. Sitting around and eating dinner when Atem could be taken from them at any moment. Foolish, they were all idiots. They needed to get out to that scene in the desert. See if anything could be spotted to help. Kaiba shot up from his seat, slamming his palms on the table. A joined confused/shocked expression was shared by the table. He was angry, this was insane. No one seemed to realize the gravity of the situation.

"We need to get moving! This is ridiculous. Have any of you even returned to the spot that you found him at? There could be clues slowly disappearing in the fuc"

"Seto."

Kaiba's attention snapped to the Pharaoh. Atem wasn't smiling though. His eyes matched Kaiba's. Almost like a threat. Poking at him to test his patience. Atem continued after seeing that Kaiba wasn't speaking.

"The sun is setting. It would be pointless to waste our energy tonight. First thing tomorrow we can go and search. If you are so restless then you can return to your work can't you? You found me, here I am. What can I do for you?"

Kaiba left the table then in a rush. Angry beyond reasoning; feeling embarrassed for being called out. It was more frustration than anything. What did he want from Atem? They got Yugi here…he could technically leave. There was no real reason for the man to stay. Atem's business had nothing to do with him. The only problem was that Kaiba didn't completely agree with that reasoning. He couldn't force himself to leave. Atem could disappear at any second. He wanted to hold on as long as he could. Surely the Pharaoh knew this though? He could read just about any situation. So why was he poking at his nerves? They heard the door slam as Kaiba left the house. Mokuba apologized to everyone before standing up himself. Atem put up a hand to show that he was going to get up instead.

"This isn't your fight. He's mad at me."

Mokuba watched as Atem left the room as well. They all shared worried expressions. Those two were going to kill each other. That or start throwing cards down in the sand while screaming obscenities. They all almost preferred the killing over the later.

The setting sun made the winds cooler outside of the home. The sand blew lightly against his ankles as he closed the front door behind him. This was unfamiliar territory. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was coming after the man. Sometimes anger could force you to do stupid things. Being alone could rehabilitate in a way that talking would only make things worse. He had chosen to follow though. Sometimes his actions took over his reasoning.

Sand dusted across his clothes. The Pharaoh had no idea where Kaiba had run off too. He could only assume that the man walked in a random direction. There were no tire tracks to signal that he had gone far. The stoned ground didn't exactly leave trace marks for feet though. Atem started to walk towards more buildings. Figuring Kaiba wouldn't just wander off into the desert. He paused seeing a figure out of the corner of his eye. Kaiba was leaning against the side of Ishizu's home. He glanced over with a hateful expression that seemed to be almost turning confused as his eyes met Atem's. He stood up straight as Atem walked over. His voice was irritated; but not even Kaiba could hide the exhaustion in his tone.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Atem crossed his arms as he regarded the taller man. They had a long history of bickering and competition. It was hard to not always start an argument just by speaking to each other.

"Why are you here Seto?"

That was a stupid question. To Kaiba at least. He was here because his brother needed his help. He was here because he wanted to hang onto the slimmest possibility that an emergency in Egypt was connected to the Pharaoh. Atem was the only fire that he still felt in his soul. The memory that he used to be passionate about life. Dueling competitively with his rival was all that he had lived for. Everything else was dull. The world turned gray after Atem departed. He couldn't bring himself to repeat any of that though. It would remain in the confines of his mind. The Pharaoh seemed to feel his hesitation. He sighed.

"I cannot make you speak to me. But you cannot lash out consistently for no reason. If you choose to stay here then that is your decision-"

Kaiba grabbed Atem for the third time today. Shoving him against the side of the house. His left arm holding tightly onto the old blue fabric against Atem's chest. The wind escaped the Pharaoh's lungs. Eyes widened, looking up into clear blue eyes that held no mercy. They never did, he always enjoyed lighting the blue fire in those eyes. Atem raised an eyebrow after realizing that he wasn't released right away like before.

"I don't have any cards on me."

He wasn't sure what Kaiba wanted. They couldn't duel. Fighting would be interesting but still pointless. Kaiba didn't answer. He moved up against Atem looking down at him. There wasn't any space left between him and the wall. He suddenly felt Kaiba's fingers released their hold on the fabric to circle around him. Atem continued to be confused and surprised as he was brought into a close embrace. Kaiba was hugging him. Tensions had been high though. It seemed to be just a little more difficult for him to accept the situation that they were all currently in. Everyone else had hugged him; this seemed different though. The buckles on his arms pressed into his back. His body was warm; the scent of sand and detergent mixing in a pleasant way. Atem pressed his head against Kaiba's chest. The other's heartbeat was much faster than it should have been. More than likely this was done without much thought to it; like most things that Kaiba did.

They remained like that for a moment. Neither man moving. Atem wasn't sure when his own arms had moved to return the embrace. They were certainly there now. Kaiba's steady breathing was nice. He closed his eyes while listening to the heartbeat that slowly went down to a normal pace. Kaiba's voice broke the strange moment that they were sharing.

"Don't leave again."

Atem's eyes opened slowly. There wasn't much he could do to control that situation. The nature as to why he was here was a mystery in the first place. Regardless the Pharaoh nodded into Kaiba's chest.

"If I have control over that I won't."

He released him then. Backing up so that Atem was no longer being shoved into a wall. The warmth disappeared, replaced with the cool winds of the early night. Kaiba turned his back to walk towards the house. This was unlike him. Almost defeated in a way. Atem frowned as he turned to follow. In front of the door they stood for a moment. Kaiba's hand paused above the door handle to glance backwards.

"I will take control then; and you won't."

He opened the door then. Entering without a word to anyone. He just went back to the room Atem would be staying in and slammed the door. The Pharaoh entered into the living room with a firm expression on his face. That was a statement that he wasn't sure Kaiba had any control over. The man said it anyways. Why did everything have to be a challenge to him? Atem smirked; closing the door behind him. That was one of the many things he missed about him. He went into the kitchen to see everyone staring expectedly.

"We will be headed to the desert tomorrow."

He sat back down then to finish off his food. Things went back to the eerie calm that they were before. Laughing and sharing stories like nothing had happened. Like Atem had never left in the first place. They all helped clean up afterwards. Bakura offered for Mokuba to stay in their spare room. Saying that Kaiba could come up as well of course. Yugi offered to crash on the couch. Stating it wasn't too much different than the bed he slept on at home anyways. They all needed their energy. As much as anyone was too scared to drop their eyes from Atem for a second. Worried that if they even blinked that he would be gone again. There was nothing he could say or do to lessen that stress. He truly had no idea how much time he had to begin with.

Lights were turned off and bodies went back to try and find some sleep. Tomorrow would certainly bring more stress and confusion. Yugi laid back on the couch as Atem moved to make his way to the spare room.

"Regardless of how long you're here…I'm happy. Happy that we all got to spend this time together. It felt like I was a kid again."

Atem smiled. Resting his hand on the door frame that led the way to the hallway.

"I can say that I agree to my heart's extent. I am forever grateful for having friends like all of you."

He turned then, Yugi laying his head down to fall asleep. Hoping that when he woke up that Atem would still be there. Atem turned the handle to the spare room and entered. It was dark already; he hadn't remembered turning off the light when he left before? Closing the door behind him he tried to search for the light. It must have been a lamp or something that lit the room instead. Shrugging he walked over to the bed in the dark. His bare feet brushed up against a metal feeling item on the ground. He avoided it, not wanting to cut his foot on whatever it was. Atem got into the bed immediately feeling that there was already weight on it. He was grabbed instantly. Like a mouse in a trap he was pulled close to the other in the bed. The smell of sand and detergent matched the fast-paced heartbeat that he had just heard outside. Glancing upwards he tried to search for a face in the dark.

"Se-"

Lips were pressed against his. Atem's widened for a moment before he was pulled up as close as possible to the other. He gave in, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. A hand moved around to his back, pressing firmly Kaiba slightly bit Atem's lower lip. He opened his mouth allowing the interaction to deepen. He tasted like a crisp mouth wash. Saliva thickened as Atem got as close as he possibly could. They pulled away, both needing to breathe. Kaiba held Atem closely then. Resting his head on top of the tri-coloured hair. The Pharaoh rested his head against the other's chest. A whisper broke the silence.

"Mutou isn't in your head anymore right?"

"N..No…he is not."

"Good."

Kaiba seemed to relax more then. Atem closed his eyes after realizing that the man had no intention of leaving the room. He wouldn't complain. As confusing as this entire encounter was he didn't want to question it right now. He just wanted to enjoy the company. His breathing slowed as the exhaustion won him over. Kaiba ran his fingers up and down Atem's spine. He could tell the other had fallen asleep. There was no explanation for his actions. He was sure that there would be payback for that later. Maybe by then he could come up with something. Kaiba closed his eyes as well then. Tomorrow would certainly bring a fresh hell for them all. The desert was not known to be gentle.

* * *

*Note: This was a smaller update. I will try to work on just doing longer updates in the future.

[Edited for typos]


	6. Sands of Time

Atem's eyes flashed open as the door to the room creaked. He was still in Kaiba's arms, head pressed safely against his chest. There was a shuffling and a curse muffled somewhere as the door was shut rather quickly. Much less silently than it had been opened. Well, this would be interesting. There really wasn't any good way to explain this. Atem looked up to see Kaiba undisturbed by the interruption. His eyes were still closed; breathing steadily. The Pharaoh tried to maneuver out of his grasp as carefully as possible. Kaiba immediately woke up upon feeling the body move away. His eyes opened as he rose up quickly to see that Atem was still there. They weren't under attack and everything seemed calm. Atem smiled running a hand through the brunette's hair.

"I'm still here. Someone just opened the door."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the door. They didn't lock it last night. Judging by the fact that whoever just came in did not stay, he guessed that they definitely saw both of them. Now it was a game as to who that was exactly…and if everyone else knew as well. Kaiba crawled out of the bed, a hand smoothing over Atem's leg as he bent down to grab his jacket. Atem raised an eyebrow as he stood up as well. Were they just going with this now? What even was this? There was a sudden pounding on the door that made them both crouch into defensive positions.

"Yami! There's something going on outside!"

They exchanged glances before Kaiba opened the door. Yugi's face turned beet red as he tried to avert any eye contact with the man. He cleared his throat as Yugi just moved out of the way; eyes glued to the floor. Kaiba left the room with an annoyed expression as Atem approached Yugi. He looked up sheepishly and smiled.

"I'm sorry…I should have knocked earlier…I didn't realize that…"

"It's fine. What is going on outside?"

Atem followed Yugi to where everyone was standing outside of the house. The sky was black; people could be seen walking around the town taking pictures and enjoying the spectacle. Marik stepped in to explain.

"It's 1:00 pm. And it's still pitch black outside. The sun never came up."

Atem's eyes widened as he looked up into the sky. That wasn't exactly correct though. They could see where the sun was above them; directly behind the moon. Before the Pharaoh could point this out Kaiba spoke up.

"It came up, there's an eclipse."

Ishizu shook her head.

"That isn't possible. It doesn't match with the calendar…"

"Then it must have something to do with me being here."

Atem glared up at the sky. They needed to go to the desert. That was where all of this started. It was safe to assume that it would be where it all ended as well. Rishid must have read his mind. The buggy pulled up scattering a dust cloud of sand around them. There wouldn't be enough room for everyone. Atem got into the passenger seat as Marik got into the back. It made sense. This was technically Marik's job, Rishid was the best driver, and the entire thing involved Atem. Yugi had made a move to sit down when Kaiba crossed over. He took the seat behind Atem while sending a glare everyone else's way. He was the only one that didn't make a lot of sense. Well, except for Yugi. He smiled sheepishly taking a step back. There was obviously something going on between the two of them.

Kaiba absolutely refused to allow Atem out of his sight. Especially going to the desert where he first appeared. Bakura put a hand on Yugi's shoulder nodding to them.

"Call us if anything happens. I'll see if we can acquire another buggy."

The vehicle sped off then. Sand whipping up around them as Mokuba turned to Yugi with a puzzled expression. Why did his brother go instead of Yugi? It didn't make a lot of sense. Yugi just shook his head. The explanation he thought of would just bring on more questions. He was still unsure of what he saw that morning. Kaiba had been in bed with Atem; holding him even. Yugi didn't even think they were friends. Rivals sure, that much was obvious. He scratched his head watching where the vehicle disappeared. There was a slight chance that the Pharaoh would not return from this trip. There was a chance that he may disappear at any second period. Sighing the tri-coloured man followed everyone else back into the house. Ishizu turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news. An emergency broadcast had been sent out regarding the current eclipse. All of them stared wide eyed.

"The natural phenomenon that the globe is currently experiencing should be impossible. Every country has reports of an eclipse. Covering our streets our cities...in darkness. Now scientists say-"

Everyone started to tune out the broadcast. This was not an eclipse; it wasn't possible. The entire globe seeing the same eclipse? It had to be something else. Bakura got up to start making calls. They needed another buggy. There was no way that sitting here and doing nothing was in the cards for the group. Mokuba texted his brother about the broadcast. It probably wouldn't really help anything but it just felt like something he should mention.

Kaiba felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket. He reached up and took it out. A finger glossing over the crack that now took up his entire screen. He would need to get that replaced once he got home. Ignoring the many messages regarding his work, Kaiba read the text from his brother. The entire world was seeing this? It definitely wasn't a coincidence then. This had to do with Atem some way or another. Part of him wanted to take over the vehicle and drive as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Take Atem away, hide him even. As if they could play hide-n-seek with ancient Egyptian gods. It just wasn't feasible. Not to mention he'd have to kidnap the man. There was no way that the Pharaoh would run from a fight. That wasn't in either of their blood. Besides, the thought of having to really fight for something again appealed to him.

"We're here."

Rishid's comment broke Kaiba's concentration. The brunette turned to see that they were in an ocean of sand. It was a little hard to see, he wondered how Rishid could even tell. Stepping out of the vehicle the ground immediately shook. Kaiba grabbed Atem's arm as the Pharaoh stumbled. Marik raised an eyebrow as he nodded towards where they needed to go from here.

"It's this way a little."

Kaiba released Atem's arm quickly realizing he had reached out. It was second nature now...when did he start acting like this? Was he always like this? Maybe it was just activated now since he was no longer in Yugi's head all of the time. They walked across the rolling blanket of sand. It felt cool in-between Atem's toes. They had been in such a panic that he didn't even think to ask for footwear. The group had been walking for a couple minutes before Atem stopped. He started to look around curiously. Something felt different, something was calling to him. He crouched down in the sand looking around the area. Hands brushing through the cool sand. Marik turned to see the Pharaoh on his knees. He turned on his heel quickly, making Rishid and Kaiba turn around as well. Atem didn't glance up as they approached him. He kept sifting through the sands, trying to find whatever was calling to him. His fingers hit something hard. Reaching further he pulled out the small object. It was smooth, sharp in some places. Bringing it closer he could feel his soul vibrate. It was part of the Millennium Puzzle. Atem froze while holding the fragment. Whispers started to fill his mind. Too many voices, all speaking at once. Clouds started to form in the dark skies as the whispers grew louder and louder. Turning to shouts and screams. Overlapping in the small space around him. He tried to understand any of it. It could be important.

Kaiba's fist connected with Atem's cheek. The Pharaoh hit the sand hard. The golden piece falling next to him. The voices immediately disappeared. Marik ran to his side while frowning at Kaiba. He helped Atem sit back up.

"Was that really necessary?!"

"He hadn't moved for ten minutes. Whispering nonsense!"

"He was speaking Egyptian you asshole; fuck! He was saying something about Gods and rules...consequences."

Kaiba crossed his arms as Marik helped Atem to his feet. The gold piece could be seen off to the side. Marik put a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. A red mark starting to swell on his cheek. Something started moving beneath them in the sand. Marik jumped out of the way as another golden piece rose up.

"What the..."

The surrounding area started to move. The ground shook, making everyone waver. They struggled to stand as golden pieces started to rise to the surface all around them. Clouds started to form fast above their specific area. The shaking intensified. Sand blasting up around them violently. Marik fell over, Rishid rushed to try and help his brother up. Kaiba looked up suddenly not seeing Atem right next to them. Somehow he had moved, farther away. Looking up the clouds started to circle directly above the man. Golden shards of Millennium items swirling around him, faster and faster. Kaiba tried to run towards him but the winds had picked up. Forcing him back toward the edge anytime he got anywhere near the gusts. He screamed out, voice lost in the storm.

Golden pieces started to rise into the air. Circling fast around the Pharaoh. He watched them, head turning left to right. He couldn't see the others anymore. The golden pieces creating a wall around him. The voices returned. Speaking louder and louder. The voices started to mold and mix. Slowly becoming one loud voice.

 _"Do you think you're immortal?"_

Atem tried to answer, but his voice was lost in the storm. No, he knew he wasn't immortal. He had lived two short lives. He wasn't ungrateful of any of it. He hadn't meant to stir anything up in Paradise. The Land of Two Fields was beautiful. He had gotten the taste of competition again. The will to fight and the love of the game. His heart had always pulled towards the cards. It wasn't anything against the Gods. He had never meant to anger them or to start a war. The Gods had been restless for quite some time now. They were looking for a fight at this point. His scene had just tipped them over the edge. One of their own Pharaohs...jealous of the living. It was blasphemy. The circle started to get smaller. Atem could feel his body lifting off of the ground. It suddenly started to make sense. He was never supposed to end up here. There could even be others. Something happened when the Gods collided. He had been cast down here by one of them. Either on accident or purpose; didn't matter. The eternal eclipse was enough of a sign. Ra was angry.

Kaiba could partially see Atem rising in the center. Marik and Rishid took a few steps back staring at the spectacle.

"They're taking him back..."

Kaiba flashed a glare at Marik. There was a swirling black portal appearing directly above Atem. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. The fuck they were. Fuck the Gods; if they were so powerful then they should have been able to keep him there in the first place. If anything this was amusement to them. Dangling the Pharaoh in front of them. What would they even do to him when he returned? The Gods were all fighting weren't they? Images of Atem being sent to hell flashed through his mind. The World of Darkness...Kaiba bolted for the cyclone. If it was a war they wanted then it was a war they'd get. He wasn't letting Atem leave again without his permission.

The winds blew violently, he forced his way through sheer determination. The spinning gold was the difficult part. As soon as he stepped inside his skin was ripped apart by the spinning shards. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he made a break for it.

Atem's attention was taken from the swirling portal to see Kaiba jumping into the center. Cuts covered his body, clothes ripped in every direction. He tackled the Pharaoh onto the sands. Both of their bodies crashing hard. He didn't waste any time. Kaiba cradled Atem close to his chest. Bending over him to shield his body from the swirling darkness above. They wouldn't take him. Not this time.

Light struck across the portal a few times. The ground shaking violently. Almost like the Gods were having an argument about this very moment. A bright flash of light blinded all of them. Kaiba dipped his head down against Atem's head. Blood trickling down his face.

 _"You will be tested."_

Fucking bring it. They weren't children anymore. If the Gods wanted a fight then they would get one. Wouldn't be the first time that the group took on some insane power. The bright flash faded away. The winds and spinning gold were gone. As were the clouds and spinning portal. Kaiba slowly lifted his head to see the sun bright across the sky. Not a cloud in sight. The brilliant bright white sands partially hindering his eyesight. He looked down to see Atem unconscious in his arms. His eyes widened. Resting on the Pharaoh's stomach was the Millennium Puzzle. Did they make a mistake? Kaiba stood up, keeping Atem in his arms.

"Marik, call the others. Is Mutou with them?!"

Marik flashed his phone out but the screen wouldn't turn on. Cursing, Kaiba rushed over to the buggy and set Atem down on the back seat. He shuffled his phone out to see that it wouldn't turn on either. Rishid shook his head as he pocketed his phone as well. Now they all needed new phones. Marik hoped in the front seat as Kaiba got in the back. His arm going around the Pharaoh to ensure he didn't fall from his seat. The vehicle took off at top speed; minutes felt like hours as they drove towards the house.

* * *

[Minor edits]


End file.
